Cartoon Invasion
Cartoon Invasion is the third episode of Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream. Plot Pyrology and Emotion were going to get ice cream. (Ice Cream Seller): What kind do you want? (Pyrology): 2 Hot Pyrology's Peanut Butter! (Emotion): No! I'm allergic to peanut butter! (Pyrology): Which one? (Emotion): Purple and black. (Pyrology): Then feed it to red and blue. (Emotion): No! That one is allergic to cones. (Pyrology): Are any of your heads not allergic to anything? (Emotion): Green and red are allergic to anvils, blue and black are allergic to safes, and purple and green are allergic to pianos. An anvil, safe, and piano fell out of the sky. (Emotion): No! Emotion's middle throats closed up. (Ice Cream Seller): The only thing that can help is Cartoon Chunk Guyberry. The ice cream seller gave one to Pyrology, and Pyrology stuffed it in the middle mouths. (Emotion): I'm better! One day later..... Emotion was a cartoon. (Pyrology): Emotion! Why are you a cartoon? (Emotion): I think it was the guyberries. (Pyrology): Cartoon Guy can help! Pyrology took Emotion to Cartoon Guy. (Cartoon Guy): The only way to save Emotion is to suck the guyberries out of him. (Pyrology): Can I use your frying pan? (Cartoon Guy): Sure. Cartoon Guy gave his pan to Pyrology, but after a while, it slammed Pyrology into Cartoon Guy. (Cartoon Guy): It has to return back to me. (Pyrology): Well, where can I get the frying pan? (Cartoon Guy): Legend says that the largest frying pan is located at the Temple of Add-and-Blast. (Pyrology): NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I hate adding! Pyrology died. (Cartoon Guy): He is named that because he adds blocks to himself. Pyrology came back to life. (Pyrology): I will do the quest. Pyrology rode a fire hoverboard to the Temple of Add-and-Blast, then went in. (Pyrology): Add-and-Blast? Are you here? (Add-and-Blast): Yes. (Pyrology): Can I have the frying pan? (Add-and-Blast): Sure. (Pyrology): Really? I thought we were going to have to duel. (Add-and-Blast): Then why did you ask? Add-and-Blast gave a large frying pan to Pyrology. It was made of blocks. (Pyrology): It's made of blocks. (Add-and-Blast): It's better than the one made out of farts. Pyrology rode the fire hoverboard back, but most aliens were now cartoons. (Pyrology): Why are they all cartoons? (Cartoon Guy): Everyone tried to cure him, but the guyberries turned them into cartoons, too. (Pyrology): Which ones aren't cartoons? (Cartoon Guy): Useless, The Most Useless Alien of all Times, and NMA. (Pyrology): They're all useless. (Cartoon Guy): They attack non-cartoons! Defeat them! Pyrology used fire on a lot of them, but there were too many. (Cartoon Guy): The only way to beat a cartoon is to be a cartoon! I'll make you cartoons. Cartoon Guy zapped Pyrology, Useless, TMUAOAT, and NMA, and they became cartoons. (Cartoon Guy): Now go get them! Useless ran to 1/4 of the cartoonized aliens. (Useless): Knock knock! (Cartoonized Aliens): Who's there? (Useless): Green bean! (Cartoonized Aliens): Green bean who? (Useless): Green bean juice! Green bean juice squirted at the cartoons. (TMUAOAT): I predict that pomengranates will appear in Fruit Ninja now. Everyone looked for iPods. Fruit Ninja grew to be a fat sword with pomengranates in him, then blew up. The pomengranates went everywhere. (NMA): Watch my cartoon style! NMA combined his TV powers with his new cartoon powers, and made a bunch of cartoon characters appear. (Timmy): I wish these cartoons froze! Cosmo and Wanda made the cartoons stop. (Pyrology): Cartoon fireballs! Pyrology shot anvils from his hands. (Pyrology): Anvils? A safe fell on him. (Pyrology): Why is it called a safe if it's not safe? (Cartoon Guy): Because it safely protects you from all the other stuff! A bunch of other heavy stuff fell on Pyrology. He turned it all into fire, and started melting all his cartoons. Then, he melted all the other cartoons. (Cartoon Guy): I have an idea! He waited until the cartoons were fully melted, then started molding them into their normal selves. Cartoon Guy uncartoonized Pyrology, NMA, Useless, and TMUAOAT. (Cartoon Guy): This may take a while. (Pyrology): I'll wait. Hey, what will I do with this frying pan? (Cartoon Guy): Hit me. Someone squirted juice at him. (Cartoon Guy): I meant with the frying pan. Pyrology took out the giant frying pan and squashed Cartoon Guy into a pancake. (Cartoon Guy): Your turn! Cartoon Guy took the frying pan and hit Pyrology with the frying pan. (Cartoon Guy): Oh I forgot, he's not a cartoon anymore. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream